grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Carol
She is the fashion designer and sister of Bessy Hall, Alice Mayfield and the daughter of Florence and Derick. She ends up marrying Kenny Bando. She is also the mother of Dominic Bando and Theo Bando. Early Life Born and bred in Grasmere Valley to Florence and Derick Carol had a great childhood growing up alongside Alice and Bessy. Carol out of the three was the most adventurous wanting and managing to become a fashion designer. She often helps design costumes for the local plays and for others in the town wanting to help them out. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Being close friends with Yasmin and she was the maid of honour at their wedding much to Zar disgust. Volume 3 She along with Mother Bee and Mylene give Mrs Parry and makeover. However due to their joint efforts Mrs Parry looks like a nightmare. Upon Mrs Parry returning home to her daughter Louisa Parry who is chatting with her best friend Barbara Craig, Louisa is so horrified what has happened to Mrs Parry who has had rainbow coloured hair and other hideous things, that she faints and Barbara has to call in Dr Nathan Jones to help Louisa. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 3 Carol really wants to celebrate Christmas but it seemed everyone in town is not interested due to the pain it provides due to previous Christmas'es or finding the thing just to much of an ordeal. However when everyone tries to escape for Christmas fails, everyone is forced to have Christmas at the hotel. It is through Bessy and Carol's preparations that make this Christmas such a great and enjoyable one which the town all love. Volume 11 Carol was among the make-up artists applying cakes of make up on Marx Gabo's face for the film the town is making The Happy Boat. Volume 14 Her mother Florence, sadly passes away. Volume 18 Kenny Bando has feelings for Carol and he has finally got the courage to ask her out in a meal at La Vista Restaurant. However instead of Carol, Josie Buxum arrives in her stead. She says she had come in Carol's place to say that she wants nothing to do with him due him being mix race and she wanting to keep her family line 'pure'. Kenny who had been insecure about his skin colour is heartbroken she treated him this way. Josie then gets him to agree to be a back up dancer at her very over the top wedding which the entire town are paying. As Kenny leaves, Carol arrives and it turned out all that Josie said was a lie and that Carol really liked Kenny and was just running late! As a result Kenny joined the group which were rising to ruin Josie wedding which had taken over the town. In the end she never married her fiance and instead of her with Gary Robinson's prompting, Kenny ended up marrying Carol instead! When Josie Buxum tries in vain to sue everyone involved in her wedding's demise to Judge Jackie, Carol is referenced as she tells the story including everything that Josie had done to try and break the couple apart as well as them ending up getting married instead of Josie on that day. Derick sadly passed away at the end of Volume 18.